·Tħe еðģė ǿf Ģļøπγ·
by Iron Steele
Summary: "Porque en esas ocasiones no había ninguna razón para que yo te llevara a casa esa noche..." Finalizo él morocho para despues abrazarla por la cintura y perder la noción del tiempo junto ah ella...UA/ Sasuke - Sakura. Lemmon. Denle Una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author's Note: **Bueno, si se dan cuenta esta canción acaba casi de estrenarse y yo como una loca incorregible por Lady Gaga hice este Fanfiction a manera de tributo por su carrera ;$ Aunque tambien porque la letra puso a volar mi imaginación en cuanto la escuche.

**Summary: **_**«Es momento de sentir la brisa, de empujar al peligro lejos de nosotros, voy ah correr hacia ti, hacia el borde junto a ti, donde podamos enamorarnos esta vez.»**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~T<strong>he** E**dge** O**f **G**lory

«No hay razón para que no estemos solos esta noche tu y yo Cariño»

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 6:50 P. M<em>

_Se levantó con leve pasirmonia después de haber tenido una larga y provechosa siesta, a la vez que se colocaba su bata de dormir y se adentraba a la ducha con sus ojos un poco aborregados a causa del sueño que había tenido horas antes. La fémina abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se vio a sí misma rememorando las imágenes que trataba de obstruir de su mente. Se dio una ducha de agua helada, aun sabiendo que si lo hacia corría él riesgo de pescar un resfriado, pero no le importo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para bajar él sonrojo que segundos atrás se había instalado en sus mejillas._

_Salio con él cuerpo entumecido y un tanto aturdida por la musica tan estrepitosa que se escuchaba del otro lado de la pared, reprimió un par de insultos hacia su molesto vecino, y aunque debía aceptar que lo adoraba porque era su amigo y que secretamente babeaba por él, no dejaba de ser un bastardo si se lo proponía y ella bien sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento: Despertarla de mal humor a como diera lugar, no importaba si ella le había avisado y ordenado que no la molestara durante su siesta._

_Se colocó un pantalón azul oscuro de mezclilla, unos tenis negros, una blusa blanca y un saco plateado con detalles oscuros. Dejo que su cabello cayera grácilmente por su espalda y solo se recogió su flequillo con un pequeño broche. No tenia ni la menor intención de salir a ningún lado ese día, aunque había tenido varias propuestas de sus amigas de salir a bailar o de ir al cine, ninguna la convenció, alegando que ese día se sentía enferma._

_Salio de su departamento y toco la puerta continua a la suya, espero a que él hombre se dignara a abrirle, comenzó a desesperarse y pronto se escuchó gritando un "¡Uchiha sal en este instante!" y fue hasta ese momento que cayo en cuenta que él hombre solo vestía un bóxer y llevaba su muy bien trabajado torso al descubierto, provocando que la Haruno sintiera como su rostro se comenzaba a tornar rojo y su sueño llegaba a su mente de golpe._

_Trato de actuar con indiferencia, le dio un leve empujón al chico para poder entrar, este cerro la puerta en cuanto la de hebras rosáceas entro y tomo asiento a la mesa. Le dedico una media sonrisa arrogante y corrió para vestirse, pronto salio con un pantalón un poco entubado, unos tenis negros sin agujetas, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra. Sakura estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido porque no era la primera vez que lo veía así, tal vez ahora se encontraría desmayada y con un Sasuke riéndose a carcajadas por su actitud._

"_Sasuke-Kun, me alegraría él que dejaras de intentar seducirme, cariño" Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Hnn...Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo Sa-ku-ra" Contestó de manera pausada haciendo que la chica hicieran un mohín propio de un infante._

"_Como sea..." Rodo los ojos y prosiguió. "Pero no era ah eso a lo que venia... ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?" Cuestiono la Haruno._

"_Jamas me lo imaginaria, Sakura Haruno pidiéndome una cita" Solto él Uchiha en un intento claro de burlarse de la de hebra rosáceas._

"_Quisieras Uchiha" Le respondió la chica. "En realidad te preguntaba porque quiero ir a un bar o algo así, para liberar tensiones y eres él unico que no me aturdiría con un millón de preguntas sobre lo que me ah pasado durante la semana" Confeso la fémina._

"_Hnn... Sakura, eres demasiado molesta" Reto él morocho, a la vez que miraba como él rostro de la joven se contraía en una mueca de molestia. "Pero ya que no tengo nada que hacer y no quiero estar encerrado en casa, pues vámonos" Finalizo Sasuke para salir de su apartamento siendo seguido por la chica._

_Durante él trayecto en él auto último modelo del Uchiha, él se mantuvo callado con la mirada fija en él camino mientras Sakura lanzaba una risa o un comentario al azar haciendo que él solo le sonriera de medio lado... de aquella manera que a la Haruno hechizaba._

_Llegaron y se aparcaron en la esquina de un club nocturno, ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer fila, puesto que él chico le había alegado que él conocía al dueño de aquel lugar. Al llegar a la entrada él cadenero los observo de arriba abajo y después de unos segundos los dejo pasar._

_La fémina se sintió aturdida cuando escucho la musica estruendosa a su alrededor, reconoció la canción al instante y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tararear la letra, puesto que se la sabia al derecho y al revés, como toda seguidora de la gran Mother Monster* aun sabiendo que esa canción apenas tenia tres días de haber salido a la luz._

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby" Canturreo la Haruno para seguir al Uchiha que se dirigía a la barra para pedir un trago._

"_Un whisky en las rocas y para ella..." Volteo a ver a la chica esperando su respuesta, ella se la dijo al oido para evitar él estarle gritando a causa del ruido. "Lo mismo" Finalizo para darse la vuelta y recargarse en una silla junto a su acompañante._

_Minutos despues tomo su trago y se dio cuenta que la fémina había comenzado a mover sus pies en un vago intento de reprimir los deseos de bailar esa canción. _

_La joven se sintió observada y cayo en cuenta de la mirada tan impertinente que recibia por parte de su acompañante, estuvo a punto de darle un golpe advirtiendole que no la mirara así, pero guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke._

"_Si tantas son tus ganas de bailar, ve y hazlo molesta" Le susurro al oido provocando que una corriente electrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza. "Y deja de reprimirte, es un poco deprimente"._

"_Hnn...Sasuke-Kun bailaria, si tu lo hicieras conmigo" Así sin mas, lo reto deliberadamente en un intento de que dejara de obligarla a bailar._

_El Uchiha aparto la mirada y una idea perversa cruzo por su mente. Tal vez bailar con ella no era tan mala idea, y mas si es con él afan de hacerla enojar. Tomo de la mano de ella y en un santiamen se encontraban en la pista ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

"_Sasuke-Kun..."Susurro la joven y sin proponerselo, sus piernas y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción._

_Sasuke solo la observaba, ni loco se atreveria a bailar, solo la acompañaria, para que no sintiera pena entre todos esos extraños. No logro evitar que sus pensamientos comenzaran a subir poco a poco mas de tono al verla bailar de manera tan erotica. Utilizo todo su autocontrol para evitar que él bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones lo notara la fémina._

_Sakura se perdio en aquel mar de sensaciones del que era participe cada vez que escuchaba esa melodia, y si bien era cierto que nunca se había considerado una buena bailarina, en esos momentos no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y solo se dedico a disfrutar del momento que compartia con él Uchiha. De pronto sintió como la tomo de las caderas de manera posesiva y susurro a su lado._

"_Sakura, te estas adentrando mas y mas a la boca del lobo... y no creo que te agrade en lo mas mínimo" Ronroneo causando que la Haruno se sonrojara de golpe y detuviera su danza._

"_Sasuke-" pero fue silenciada en cuanto unos labios se unieron a los suyos en un roce que a ambos dejo helados, puesto que en fondo los dos lo deseaban con gran fervor desde él primer momento que se conocieron._

_Maldijeron cuando él aire comenzó ah hacer falta en sus pulmones y se separaron, Sasuke recargo su rostro en cuello de la joven e hizo que con un sonrojo Sakura aceptara su proposición._

_Salieron de aquel lugar con gran urgencia, se necesitaban, de eso ya estaban enterados y no lo negarian aunque tampoco lo aceptaria, puesto que eran un par de arrogantes que aunque lo ocultaran, se deseaban con gran pasión._

_Subieron al auto del joven y con un gran rugido del motor se alejaron a gran velocidad con rumbo a su hogar._

_Subieron al elevador tomados de la mano y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron él Uchiha la acorralo en una pared mientras la besaba con gran pasión desmedida, Sakura con sus labios hinchados intento seguir él ritmo que él joven demandaba sin lograrlo del todo._

_Las puertas se abrieron y salieron un tanto sonrojados por lo que sabian que estaban a punto de hacer, mas no les importaba, nunca habian estado tan seguros y concientes de algo en su vida y mas si era a lado de él otro._

_Sasuke abrió la puerta con urgencia y sin siquiera evitarlo cargo a Sakura quedando frente a frente y haciendo que esta entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, provocando un roce entre sus intimidades que los hizo soltar un gemido silencioso._

_Cerro la puerta aun con la joven en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla mientras la llevaba a su habitación, la deposito en él colchon y sin separarse centimentro alguno le quito él saco y su pantalón, dejandola solamente en su ropa interior._

_Con una sonrisa en su rostro la joven lo solto y le quito su ropa hasta dejarlo en su bóxer, rozo él miembro del joven con su mano causando que él soltara un sonoro gruñido de placer. Sakura en su mente escuchaba la canción que ella amaba, estaba segura de que si moria en ese momento probablemente seria de placer y moriria feliz, porque por fin había logrado estar en los brazos de Sasuke._

_Él no perdio él tiempo y comenzó a besar con suavidad él cuello de la joven, le dejo un par de marcas, pero no le importaba y aunque sabia que en unas horas mas ella se molestaria, sabia que encontraría una manera de callarla, después de todo solo le queria dejar en claro que ella era suya. Comenzo a bajar hacia su pecho y en un par de segundos le retiro él sosten con gran maestria. _

_La de hebras rosáceas solo gimio cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha en su seno izquierdo y su mano apretujando él derecho, se sentía extasiada y eso que aun no hacian la gran cosa, podía sentir como sus bragas estaban mas que humedas y los gemidos ya no podian ser reprimidos._

_Sasuke estuvo a punto de seguir besando él vientre de la Haruno, pero se vio cambiando de lugares con ella y fue él turno de él de aferrarse a las sabanas cuando ella comenzó a repartir caricias en él torso del Uchiha._

_Solto un par de gruñidos, no le daria él gusto de escuchar lo que ella provocaba en esos momentos en su anatomia, mas en cierta parte._

_De no ser porque ese día queria hacerle sentir él cielo ah la fémina, tal vez ella había logrado que él se liberara con aquellas caricias en su sona mas sensible. La tomo de las caderas, rozo su sexo con dolorosa lentitud, ganandose los gimoteos desesperados de ella, al sentirlo tan cerca, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sin previo aviso la penetro de una sola estocada._

_Sakura solto un gritillo al sentirse completa y jodidamente feliz por primera vez en su vida, y no es que ella fuera virgen, porque ni por asomo lo era, pero esa noche, Sasuke la había hecho sentir lo que nunca ninguno de sus exnovios le había logrado proporcionar, aquel nirvana prohibido del que ahora gozaba, era él perfecto y él indicado para ella._

_Las estocadas que en un principio eran lentas pero exactas, en estos momentos ya eran rapidas y le proporcionaban a la de hebras rosáceas él mejor de los vaivenes. El Uchiha la besaba, tratando así de ocultar sus gemidos, evitando que los vecinos se quejaran de los gritos que soltaban._

_Pronto sus ojos se nublaron al sentir como llegaban al extasis prohibido al mismo tiempo, él joven se dejo caer con pesadez en su cuerpo, sin importarle si su pecho se oprimia con su gran peso, sintió como ella se removia incomoda al sentir como sus pulmones se aplastaban por tenerlo sobre de ella. Salio de ella y se recosto a su lado, tapandolos con una sabana azul que yacia en él suelo._

"_Sasuke-Kun..." Le llamo la Haruno. "Hoy me hiciste sentir al borde de la gloria... Gracias" le susurro con sus meijllas sonrosadas._

"_Hmp... no fue un favor Sakura, desde hace tiempo me estuve reprimiendo de no tirarme encima de ti cada vez que me visitabas" Le respondió. "Pero debo confesar, que tambien hiciste que me sintiera al borde" Murmuro besando su cuello en él acto._

"_Entonces... ¿porque no lo hacias?" Cuestiono a la vez que sin proponerselo soltaba suspiros al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su clavicula._

"_Porque en esas ocasiones no había ninguna razón para que yo te llevara a casa esa noche..." Finalizo él morocho para despues abrazarla por la cintura y perder la noción del tiempo junto ah ella..._

_**«Es momento de sentir la brisa, de empujar al peligro lejos de nosotros, voy ah correr hacia ti, hacia él borde junto a ti, donde podamos enamorarnos esta vez.»**_


End file.
